hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE
|Last = Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER Tour de Verano 2016 |Next = Hello! Project 2017 WINTER Tour de Invierno 2017 }} Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ es el concierto anual final de Hello! Project, celebrando el nuevo año. Tuvo lugar el 31 de diciembre de 2016, en el Nakano Sun Plaza. Como en los pasados conciertos, se dividió en dos partes. La primera parte del concierto empezó a las 16:00 e incluyó a todas las miembros de Hello! Project, mientras que la segunda parte a las 23:00 solo incluía a miembros mayores de 18 años. EL DVD y Blu-ray del concierto saldrá a la venta el 12 de abril de 2017. Setlist Parte 1= ;Acto de Apertura #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;16:00~ Setlist #Opening MC - Hello! Project, , Kumai Yurina #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ - Juice=Juice #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) - Juice=Juice #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Juice=Juice #Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #Bacchikoi Seishun! - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory #Osu! Kobushi Tamashii - Kobushi Factory #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro - Kobushi Factory #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Koi wa Magnet - Country Girls #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Namida no Request - Country Girls #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina, Country Girls ;18:10~ Setlist #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki #MC - Fujimoto Miki, Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu - Morning Musume '16 #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - Morning Musume '16 #Mukidashi de Mukiatte - Morning Musume '16 #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '16 #MC - Morning Musume '16 with 13th generation #The Vision - Morning Musume '16 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - Morning Musume '16 #Sou ja nai - Morning Musume '16 #Utakata Saturday Night! - Morning Musume '16 #MC - Morning Musume '16 #Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume '16 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '16 #Dokka~n Capriccio - Morning Musume '16 #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '16 #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Morning Musume '16 con la 13ª generación #Mugen Climax - ℃-ute #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ - ℃-ute #Summer Wind - ℃-ute #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? - ℃-ute #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - Hello! Project #MC - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Itoshima Distance - ANGERME #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru - ANGERME #Wasurete Ageru - ANGERME #Umaku Ienai - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - ANGERME #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabancho - ANGERME #Suki-chan - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #MC - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina #Oshogatsu - Hello! Project |-|Parte 2= ;Acto de Apertura #MC - #Landmark Tower de Himitsu no Date - ;23:00~ Setlist #Opening MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko #Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- - Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka, Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko #Koi ni Booing Buu! - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko, # - Lovelys #Moshimo... - Nakajima Saki, Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Tsugunaga Momoko #Momoiro Sparkling - ℃-ute, Tsugunaga Momoko #MC - Joujou Gundan, ℃-ute, Tsugunaga Momoko #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - Ishikawa Rika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Ishikawa Rika, Kumai Yurina, Okai Chisato #MC - Ishikawa Rika, Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Yamaki Risa #Shabondama - Ishikawa Rika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #The☆Peace! - Ishikawa Rika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #New Year's Countdown ;00:00~ Setlist #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - Buono! #MC - Buono! #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Buono! #Bravo☆Bravo - Buono! #MY BOY - Buono! #MC - Buono! #-Winter Story- - Buono! #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina, Buono! #Jouro - Juice=Juice #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Juice=Juice #Otoko to Onna to Forever - ℃-ute #Urayanjau - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Yokaze no Message - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute #Digitalic→0 (LOVE) - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Jounetsu Ecstasy - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Ending - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina Miembros que Aparecen Las que tienen ＊ no participaron en el show de las 23:00h. *MCs ** *** *** **Tsugunaga Momoko **Kumai Yurina *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '16 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna＊, Nonaka Miki＊, Makino Maria＊, Haga Akane＊ *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako＊ **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe＊ **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki＊ **Ozeki Mai＊ **Yanagawa Nanami＊ **Funaki Musubu＊ *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio＊ **Hirose Ayaka＊ **Nomura Minami＊ **Ogawa Rena＊ **Hamaura Ayano＊ **Taguchi Natsumi＊ **Wada Sakurako＊ **Inoue Rei＊ *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora＊ **Tanimoto Ami＊ **Kishimoto Yumeno＊ **Asakura Kiki＊ **Ono Mizuho＊ **Onoda Saori＊ **Akiyama Mao＊ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina＊ **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki＊ **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi＊ **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro＊, Kanatsu Mizuki＊ **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi＊, Kiyono Momohime＊ **26th Gen: Kawamura Ayano＊, Nishida Shiori＊ ;Solo Parte 2 *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi * ** ** ;Invitadas *Ishikawa Rika *Fujimoto Miki＊ *Morning Musume '16 **13ª Gen: Kaga Kaede＊, Yokoyama Reina＊ Ausencias Las siguientes miembros iban a participar pero debido a una lesión o enfermedad no pudieron:: *Sato Masaki de Morning Musume '16 fue incapaz de participar debido lesión en la espalda."モーニング娘。'16 佐藤優樹についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-28. *Aikawa Maho de ANGERME fue incapaz de participar debido a mala salud.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/815005143821262848 Programación del Concierto *'Total:' 2 Shows Programación del Tiempo Trivia *Primer concierto de Hello! Project en incluir a Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, y Akiyama Mao de Tsubaki Factory. *Kobushi Factory fue el único grupo en el que ningún miembro participó en el show de las 23h.. *℃-ute y Juice=Juice fueron los únicos grupos en los que todas las miembros participaron en el show de las 23h.. *Durante la primera parte, se anunció que Wada Ayaka sería la 6ª líder de Hello! Project con Fukumura Mizuki como la sub-líder desde 2017."ハロプロ新リーダーにアンジュルム和田彩花が就任 サブリーダーはモー娘。譜久村聖" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-12-31."【ライブレポート】ハロー！プロジェクト、新リーダーに和田彩花＆サブリーダーに譜久村聖が任命" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-12-31."リーダー" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2017-01-01. Galería COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic1.jpg COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic2.jpg|Nueva líder de Hello! Project y sub-líder COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic3.jpg|Morning Musume '16 COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic4.jpg|ANGERME COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic5.jpg|Juice=Juice COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic6.jpg|Tsubaki Factory COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic7.jpg|Kobushi Factory COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic8.jpg|Fujimoto Miki COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic9.jpg|Country Girls COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic10.jpg|℃-ute Referencias Enlaces Externos *Página Web Especial *Programación del Concierto: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods *Discografía: **DVD: UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: UP-FRONT WORKS Categoría:Conciertos de Hello! Project Categoría:Conciertos de 2016 Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está ℃-ute Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 9ª Generación Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 10ª Generación Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 11ª Generación Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 12ª Generación Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 1ª Generación de S/mileage Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 2ª Generación de S/mileage Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 3ª Generación de ANGERME Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 4ª Generación de ANGERME Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 5ª Generación de ANGERME Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está Juice=Juice Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está Country Girls Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está Kobushi Factory Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está Tsubaki Factory Categoría:Kumai Yurina Categoría:Buono! Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 17ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 22ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 23ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 24ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 25ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 26ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:DVDs de 2017 Categoría:Blu-rays de 2017 de:Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ en:Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~